


No Looking Back

by Vexie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, The Blumenthal Years, The Soltryce Years, The Trent Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexie/pseuds/Vexie
Summary: The dirty, ragged wizard who fights alongside the Mighty Nein was once a bright young boy. This is his story, in three parts.First, he was a clever boy with a wild best friend and big dreams. Young Caleb (before he was Caleb, of course) and Eodwulf are just two kids from Blumenthal whose discovery of a discarded magical text makes their wild dreams of becoming adventuring heroes closer to reality.Forward unto adventure...no looking back!





	No Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT NAMES! 
> 
> As I wrote in my fic "Becoming Caleb," I don't believe Bren is Caleb's original name, either. So this fic operates under that headcanon. I've decided Aldric would have been his original name, and then Bren was added later, by Trent. That transition will happen, though not in this part.
> 
> On the other hand, since I've nothing really to go by, I'm choosing to use Astrid and Eodwulf as their original names, with Caleb mentioning them because that's how he'd rather think of them--as the people they were before Trent. The people he grew up with. 
> 
> That's all you need to know!

               “So then what’d he do?” Eodwulf calls down. He’s halfway up the tree that covers the entrance to the secret hideout.

               “Can you even hear me way up there?” Aldric calls back, poking his head out from between the roots. Eodwulf is a dark silhouette against the afternoon sun.

               “Of course I can! That’s why I’m up here. I’m Jacques, climbing the beanstalk and sneaking into the ogre’s house!” Eodwulf proclaims, squeezing the branch he’s on between his knees so he can flex his biceps.

               “Be careful!” Aldric says, raising his eyebrows. Eodwulf grins and shakes the tree branch, sending a flurry of twigs and red leaves down into Aldric’s auburn hair. His grin widens as his friend lets out a yell of protest and ducks back into the cave under the tree.

               The two of them had found the cave hidden in the large tree’s roots several years back, when they had been small enough to just walk in. They have to duck into the entrance now, but it’s still a perfect size for two boys, with lots of little natural shelves and hidey-holes for their treasures. They’ve modified their hideout since then, bringing in a small table and an old rag rug, which Aldric is sitting on, reading from a book of fairytales with a candle. Of course, they don’t call them fairytales. They, according to Aldric, are doing important research for their future adventures.

               “Uh, so let’s see. Jacques went into the ogre’s lair and waited until he went to sleep. Then he found where the ogre kept his treasures. He found a goose that lays golden eggs and a magic harp that was alive,” Aldric reads. “He takes them both, and starts sneaking away.”

               “That’s stupid!” Eodwulf says, pulling on a dead branch. It would make a good sword. “Take the gold-bird and leave the lady. What good is she? With golden eggs, you’d be rich! You could get any real lady you want, then.”

               “It isn’t stupid. He talks to the harp and finds out she’s a prisoner. Jacques is a hero so he rescues her. That’s what heroes _do_ ,” Aldric argues. “It’s not about what they can get out of it.”

               “When I’m a hero, I’m going to save actual people, not enchanted musical instruments who can talk to me,” Eodwulf grunts, pulling harder at the branch. It breaks suddenly, sending him falling backward with a yell. He manages to grab on to the branch he had been sitting on with his knee for just a moment before tumbling out of the tree altogether. Aldric crawls out to see what’s going on just in time to catch Eodwulf.  

               “Eodwulf are you— _oof!_ ” Aldric’s question is cut off by the weight of the larger boy falling on top of him. “Eodwulf!”

               Eodwulf groans for a moment. He does a mental check—no real damage other than a skinned knee. He lets himself go limp.

               “Oh no, Aldric! All my bones are broken—I can’t move!” he cries.

               “No, they’re not, get _off_ ,” Aldric yells, trying to shove him off.

               “Yes, they are! Do you really think I, your best friend in the whole world, would crush your tiny string bean body on purpose?” Eodwulf says in a mournful voice.

               “ _Yes,_ you would! Also, if you broke all your bones, you’d be dead,” Aldric grumbles. “ _Also_ , I am not a string bean. I’ll get muscles when I’m older, like Father.”

               “Keep dreaming, Ermendrud,” Eodwulf rolls off him laughing. Aldric scrambles to his feet, brushing leaves and dust from his clothes.

               “Are you really all right?” he asks seriously.

               “I’m fine,” Eodwulf says, standing, not bothering to remove any of the leaves or twigs from his dark hair. He grins like some fey lost boy, dirt streaking his face and arms and staining his white shirt.

               “Good, your mother will have a hale son to murder when you come home with another hole in your pants,” Aldric says, pointing. Eodwulf’s grin fades, his brown eyes darkening with his mood. 

               “Oh no,” he moans, looking down at where his descent tore a long hole in his pants. “Do you think your mother will fix them?”

               “We can go ask,” Aldric says. He crawls back into the hideout to put his book away and blow out the candle.

               “Did you blow out the candle?” Eodwulf asks as Aldric reemerges.

               “Ja…I’m not the one who forgets all the time,” Aldric says sullenly.

               “I only left it burning _once_ ,” Eodwulf says, shrugging. “I promise, I’m not going to burn our hideout down.”

               “You’d better not,” Aldric says.

               “Same time tomorrow? I bet Jacques was just about to slay the ogre, and that’s the part I’m really looking forward to,” Eodwulf says, grinning. “The epic battles are the best!”

               “I can’t believe you don’t like the harp. I love her…she’s so interesting,” Aldric shakes his head.

               “That’s why when we’re famous adventurers, _you’re_ going to be the mage and _I’m_ going to be the fighter. You can do all that puzzle-y, magic boring stuff and I’ll protect you from all the beasts and baddies.” Eodwulf shuffles ahead, miming lunges with his stick-sword. Aldric crosses his arms.

               “You won’t have to protect me. If I’m a mage, I can use magic and protect _myself_. And you, probably. I’ll be able to cast spells on you and make you even stronger and faster,” he says. “If you’re nice to me, anyway.”

               “Deal,” Eodwulf says, spinning his sword in a lazy figure-eight motion.

               For a while, the boys walk in relative silence through the familiar forest paths. Eodwulf fences with invisible enemies, swishing and stabbing with his stick.

               “Hey Eodwulf…are you really serious about this? Do you really want to go adventuring when we’re older?” Aldric asks after a while.

               “Of course! It’s better than being stuck in Blumenthal all our lives, right? What else am I going to do? Become a cobbler like my father? I don’t think so,” Eodwulf says, wrinkling his nose. He gives a deep lunge. “ _Hyah!_ I’d much rather go exploring. There’s a whole world out there and I want to see it. I’ll figure out to do once I’m there.”

               Eodwulf pauses, standing straight and turning to Aldric with a concerned expression.

               “Why? Do you not want to go?” he asks.

               Aldric shrugs.

               “Living in Blumenthal isn’t all that bad. I don’t know what I want to do when I grow up yet,” he admits.

               “Aw, come on, Aldric! Don’t tell me you’d be happy staying here! Aren’t you the least bit curious about the rest of the world?” Eodwulf cries, holding out both of his arms.

               Aldric smiles then.

               “I am always curious,” he says. “You know if you go, I’ll go with you. There’s not even a question there.”  

               Eodwulf gives his wicked wolf grin. He holds out his hand.

               “Forward, unto adventure!” He says.

               Aldric clasps his hand.

               “No looking back,” he replies. It’s been their phrase for years, since they found their hideout and started planning their worldwide travels. Eodwulf even carved it over the gap in the roots they use as a door.

               The two boys continue toward home, arguing about where they’re going to go first.

 

               “Again?” Una asks, but she can’t hide the smile behind her grey eyes.

               “It was an accident,” Eodwulf mumbles.

               “Isn’t it always?” Leofric grins from the kitchen table, not bothering to mask his amusement. “What are we going to do with you, Eodwulf?”

               “Fix my pants, I hope,” Eodwulf says. Leofric laughs outright.

               “You can’t say no to that, Una,” he says.

               “All right. Give them here,” Una says, relenting.

               “Thank you!” Eodwulf says, whipping his pants off right there in the main room.

               “Eodwulf!” Aldric cries, sending his father into further gales of laughter.

               “What?” Eodwulf shrugs.

               “We’re nearly fourteen…you can’t just take your pants off in front of everyone,” Aldric complains.

               Eodwulf poses in his undershorts and blows Aldric an exaggerated kiss.

               Una chuckles and takes out her sewing kit. She gets to work, patching Eodwulf’s pants with neat, quick stitches.

               “They won’t look the same. I’m going to have to use some spare fabric,” She warns. “Your mother will notice. It was a pretty big hole this time.”

               “Maybe she won’t?” Eodwulf says.

               “We can tell her how it happened and then she’ll just be glad you’re not dead,” Aldric suggests.

               “Do I want to know?” his mother asks mildly, looking up from her sewing.

               “I just fell out of a tree, that’s all,” Eodwulf says. “I’ve done it before.”

               “You were _really_ high up, though,” Aldric points out. He looks at his mother with a longsuffering sigh. “He was pretending he was Jacques, climbing the beanstalk to slay the ogre. Because he’s _seven_.”

               “Ah,” Una says, smiling. She finishes her mending and hands the pants back to Eodwulf. He slips them on and inspects his knee. It’s very obviously patched—Una had to sew a new bit of fabric to fix the hole. But it’s close enough.

               “Thanks!” he says earnestly, hugging Una.

               “You’d better get home, now,” she says.

               “Can I walk him home?” Aldric asks.

               “Hurry back,” Una says, raising both eyebrows. “It’ll be supper time soon.”

               “Yes, Mama!” Aldric says, kissing her cheek.

              

               “Thanks for walking me,” Eodwulf says, once they’re back outside. “Mutti always goes easier on me when you’re there. She thinks you’re a good influence on me.”

               “I am,” Aldric says, nudging him. “Or, I try to be.”

               “Nein, if anything, I’m the good influence. You’d be boring without me,” Eodwulf says.

               They argue the two streets over to Eodwulf’s house, but quiet when they see his mother standing in the door, arms crossed. Lena’s frown deepens when she sees them approach.

               “Eodwulf! When I say dusk, I mean dusk. You’re late,” she snaps.

               “I’m sorry, Mutti,” he says, hanging his head, the mirth gone out of him.

               “We lost track of time. We were reading,” Aldric says.

               “Reading? Reading. You, perhaps, but look at you, Eodwulf! Covered head to toe in dirt and leaves. Why can’t you stay clean like Aldric? And you’ve torn your pants again, too. Aldric never has these problems…it’s just you. Get in the house,” Lena huffs, tapping her foot.

               Aldric puts his hand on Eodwulf’s shoulder. His friend gives him a halfhearted smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, then walks past his mother and into the house.

               “Goodnight, Frau Hahn,” Aldric says.

               “Goodnight, Aldric,” Lena says, her voice softening, before she follows her son into the house and closes the door.

               Aldric walks home contemplatively. He walks into his own house as Una is setting plates around the table.

               “You made good time,” Leofric comments. “Lena must have been furious.”

               “She was,” Aldric says, sitting down across from his father.

               He’s quiet as they begin their meal, stealing glances at both of his parents, face thoughtful.

               “Are you going to stare at us all night? What is on your mind, my son?” Leofric says, grinning.

               “Do you ever wish I were someone else?” Aldric asks after a moment’s thought.

               “Of course not! Why would you think that?” Una asks, alarmed.

               “Eodwulf’s parents say stuff like that all the time. They ask him why he can’t be more like me. I don’t like it…it doesn’t feel right,” he admits.

               Leofric sighs, exchanging glances with his wife.

               “They shouldn’t say such things in front of you…or to him, for that matter. I think they just wish he had some of your qualities,” he says. “Eodwulf is such a wild boy…I’m sure they just wish he would be a little more reliable, like you are.”

               Aldric sighs.

               “I’m not special or anything,” He says, dropping his chin into one hand. “I wish they wouldn’t act like I am.”

               “No, but we never have to worry about where you are or what you’re doing. You’re very responsible, especially at your age,” Una says gently. “Eodwulf…is just as clever as you are, but he’s got a rebellious streak in him. How many times have his parents had to come looking for him? He’s always running somewhere else, showing up hours or even days later with…with ripped pants and a wild story.”

               “I know that…I _like_ that about him,” Aldric argues. “He’s just having fun. He’s adventurous.”

               “I like that, too,” Una says, smiling. “I’m not saying it’s an all bad quality. What I’m trying to say is that you’re a good balance for him. That’s what makes you two such good friends.”

               “Don’t worry too much about it. But if it bothers you, just nudge him in the right direction,” Leofric suggests. “It wouldn’t hurt him for you to question his wild streak more often.”

               Aldric considers this, then nods.

               “Danke,” he says.

 

               “Tell me the problem again,” Eodwulf says, hunching his shoulders and shuffling in a circle. Every so often, he takes a jab at an imaginary opponent.

               “Would you stop shadowboxing and just read it for yourself?” Aldric complains, dropping one leg off the side of the tree branch he’s sitting on. “This is so much harder than it needs to be.”

               “I can’t think when I’m not doing something,” Eodwulf argues. “It’s easier if I’m moving around and doing stuff.”

               “Okay, well, it’s harder for me to try to help you…it’s not like last year…figuring out how to say it right is really annoying,” Aldric says.

               “Fine. Mathematics later. What did I miss in History? Are we at any wars yet?” Eodwulf jabs twice with his left hand and throws a hook with his right, ducking out of the way of an imaginary blow from his enemy.

               “No, we’re on exploration still,” Aldric sighs. He thinks of what his father says and looks down at Eodwulf with a serious look. “You know, you’d know this yourself if you ever showed up for class. Or stayed for the whole thing.”

               “Why? It’s so much more interesting when you explain it,” Eodwulf shoots him a wolf-grin. “It’s not like it’s difficult. I’ve passed every exam.”

               “Only because I tell you what we’re studying!” Aldric argues.

               “What are you complaining about, then? It’s a compliment to your work. You’re very good at what you do,” Eodwulf says, doing a bob-and-weave dance away from his opponent’s flurry of blows. He shuffles forward with an uppercut and another jab.

               “Yeah, but I don’t want to go to school and then relive the whole school day _again_ with you,” Aldric says, laying back in the tree. “Go yourself, for once.”

               “Fine!” Eodwulf says. “I will.”

 

               Aldric almost falls out of his chair when Eodwulf saunters into the classroom the next morning. He never expected him to actually _listen_ when he asked him to do something. Maybe his father was right.

               “Eodwulf is here? Do we have an exam?” someone whispers, giggles erupting from the back of the room.

               “I come to school,” Eodwulf says indignantly, putting his things down.

               “Yeah, like once every other week,” one of the boys snickers.

               “Hey, leave him alone,” Aldric says. “He scores higher than you do, anyway, Walter.”

               Walter stiffens.

               “That’s because you help him _cheat_ ,” he snaps.

               “He does _not_ ,” Eodwulf yells, jumping to his feet.

               “What is all of this shouting about?” Herr Sommer walks into the room, eyebrows raised. He gives himself a little nod when he sees Eodwulf.

               “Ah, Eodwulf. How nice to see you in a classroom for once,” he says mildly. “Why don’t you sit down?”

               Eodwulf sits, though Aldric sees the effort it takes him to be still. He gives him an encouraging nod.

               “Since Eodwulf has graced us with his presence, let us have a pop quiz, shall we?” Herr Sommer says, to the groans of the other students.

               Those who were smirking at Eodwulf are now glaring daggers at him. Aldric stares them down one by one, blue eyes narrowed. Only one pair of eyes remain firmly on his. Astrid’s grey eyes are narrowed right back at him. Without breaking eye contact, she thrusts a hand in the air.

               “Astrid? Do you have a question?” Herr Sommer asks.

               “Can I trade places with Aldric?” she asks.

               “Why?” Aldric demands before his teacher can reply.

               “Let’s prove once and for all whether you help Eodwulf cheat,” Astrid says.

               “Do it, Aldric,” Eodwulf says, leaning around him to glare at Astrid. “I’ve got nothing to worry about.”

               Aldric stands, as does Astrid. They walk toward each other—it almost feels like slow motion. Aldric tenses as they get near each other, but they pass without any issue. He takes her seat near the window. She sits next to Eodwulf, giving him a cool smirk. He makes a face at her.

               “Are we ready for this quiz?” Herr Sommer asks, voice flat.

               Aldric steals a glance at Eodwulf. His face is set, determined. Aldric smiles to himself, knowing what’s coming. No force on this earth can stop Eodwulf once he’s got it in his mind to do something. Especially if he thinks he has something to prove.

               Sure enough, after several minutes of silence broken only by the scratching of quills on paper, Eodwulf marches to the front of the room and places his paper on the Herr Sommer’s desk. Narrowing his eyes, the old teacher picks up the paper and gives it a cursory scan. Once he reaches the bottom, he goes back to the top and reads more carefully, frowning.

               “This appears to be correct,” he says.

               Eodwulf beams at him, then turns to glance at Aldric, who gives him a double thumbs-up. Herr Sommer’s frown deepens.

               “Very well. Let us see how much you know,” he says.

               For the remainder of the day, each subject begins with a quiz for Eodwulf. The rest of the class is spared—fortunately. Eodwulf’s triumph turns to frustration as he turns in paper after paper without his success being acknowledged. At the end of the day, Aldric hangs back with Eodwulf as the rest of the class files out. None of them seem to be upset with Eodwulf anymore…even Astrid looks a little guilty. Eodwulf stands at a grim attention at Herr Sommer’s desk.

               “I apologize if my methods of testing you seemed harsh, but I wanted to be sure. You passed every quiz with remarkably few mistakes,” Herr Sommer says.

               “Are you done testing me?” Eodwulf asks. 

               “Where are you getting all of these answers? Even when you are in class, I see you drifting off, not paying attention,” Herr Sommer asks in return.

               “I’m not stupid,” Eodwulf snaps, his hands balling into fists at his side. Aldric takes a step forward, eyeing his friend carefully. Herr Sommer fixes him with a curious look, then nods, as if making a decision.  

               “I understand,” Herr Sommer says. “Aldric, you’re a good friend, but you really shouldn’t encourage his truancy. Please stop helping Eodwulf when he misses lessons.”

               “Sir?” Aldric says uncertainly.

               “How else would he get these lessons?” Herr Sommer says with a shrug.

               “Maybe I did the reading myself and picked it up,” Eodwulf all but snarls.

               “Perhaps, but it’s doubtful,” Herr Sommer says. “However, you are a bright boy. That much is certain. I hope to see you in class more often.”

               “Don’t count on it,” Eodwulf says, turning and marching out of the room. Aldric follows him, sending a final troubled glance at their teacher.

               As soon as Eodwulf gets outside, he lets out a loud, angry shout and breaks into a run.

               “Eodwulf, wait! Wait up!” Aldric calls after him. Eodwulf doesn’t stop and doesn’t acknowledge him. Aldric takes off after him, pursuing him as far as he can before he has to stop. Eodwulf keeps running, never once turning around, the wind whipping his dark hair back. Aldric watches him disappear down the road, hands on his knees as he struggles to catch his breath. Slowly, he makes his way to the hideout to wait for Eodwulf to come back.

               He doesn’t come to the hideout that night. It’s long after sundown when Aldric makes his way home.

               Eodwulf doesn’t show for school the next two days, and he doesn’t come to the hideout. Aldric waits until dark every night, but Eodwulf doesn’t come.

               Aldric walks slowly the third day. The pit in his stomach has grown more and more knotted. He’s not looking forward to another lonely vigil at their empty hideout. Not that he won’t go. It’s his fault Eodwulf went to school in the first place; his fault that the teacher and the other students picked on him. He’ll wait until Eodwulf is ready to come back.

               _What if he never does?_ A voice in the back of his head whispers, but Aldric shakes it away. He will come back. He always does.

               Aldric doesn’t have to wait long this time; Eodwulf is there when he arrives at the old tree, leaning against the outside of the cave. He looks up at Aldric’s approach, grinning.

               “Eodwulf!” Aldric breathes, stopping several feet away. “Where have you been?”

               “I’ve been around,” Eodwulf says.

               “You couldn’t leave a note or something?” Aldric says, crossing his arms. “I was worried.”

               “Calm down, _Mutter._ I just needed to get away for a few days,” Eodwulf says, waving a hand dismissively. Aldric realizes his other hand is behind his back. “Do you want to see the present I got you or not?”

               “You got me a present? Where did you go?” Aldric asks.

               “That would be telling, wouldn’t it?” Eodwulf says, his teasing grin back. He pulls a ragged looking book from behind his back. “Look what I found!” 

               Aldric steps forward and takes the book from Eodwulf. It’s worn and dirty, but Aldric’s eyes widen the moment he opens it.

               “This…this is a book about magic,” he whispers. “Eodwulf…”

               “I’m sorry for causing you so many problems,” Eodwulf says, his brown eyes meeting Aldric’s, face serious. “I hope this kind of makes up for everything.”         

               “Where did you get this?” Aldric asks.

               “I found it,” Eodwulf says, shrugging.

               Aldric reaches out and grabs Eodwulf’s collar, shaking him. Eodwulf lets out a yelp, surprised at Aldric’s speed. The smaller boy’s blue eyes are intense, red brows coming together in an angry frown above them.

               “I’m not joking. Where did you get this book? Magic books can be dangerous. If the owner comes looking for it, we could be in very real trouble,” Aldric says. “If you stole it, it’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

               Eodwulf holds up both hands.

               “Easy, Aldric. I’m telling the truth. I found it,” he says.

               Aldric doesn’t let go. Eodwulf sighs.

               “At the crossroad. That’s…where I go sometimes, when I don’t want to go to school. I like going all the way to the main road and watching people go by. Sometimes I follow the main road up to that highway inn. That’s where I was hanging out the past few days. But on my way back I found that book on the side of the road. It was just laying in the ditch. I know…I know you like books so I picked it up to see what it was. I thought…y’know. Maybe it would be a good peace offering. Then I saw it had stuff about casting magic in it, and it was even better. I came straight here,” he says. “I’ve been waiting for you ever since.”

               Aldric releases his collar with a sigh of relief. He looks down at the book.

               “This is…an amazing gift,” he says. After a moment, he looks back up at Eodwulf. “But I’m just glad you’re back safe.”

               “Yeah, yeah. Let’s skip all the gushy friendship stuff. Can you use the book? Can it teach you how to do magic?” Eodwulf asks.

               “I don’t know,” Aldric says. “I need to study it.”

               “Do it! This could be our first step toward becoming great adventurers!” Eodwulf says.

               Aldric relents and grins at him.

               “Okay, let’s see what we have,” he says.

               The two sit inside their hideout well past sundown, poring over the book of magic by the light of their candle. It appears to be a textbook concerning basic magical theory. There are notes scrawled in the margins and passages underlined. When they leave, Aldric hides the book in their most secret spot, behind one of the interior tree roots and under a large stone.

               As they walk back toward home, Eodwulf sighs.

               “Hey, I really am sorry for running off. I just…hate them so much. They think they know what I want and what I can do, but they have no idea,” he says quietly.

               “Well…they’re all stupid,” Aldric says. “But at least tell me when you’re going to run off. Unless you hate me, too.”

               Eodwulf stops in his tracks. Aldric turns. Eodwulf’s eyes are wide, a strange look on his face.

               “What?” Aldric says in alarm.

               “Do you really think I hate you?” Eodwulf asks, voice small.

               “No, of course I don’t. That was a joke,” Aldric says. He touches Eodwulf’s arm. “What’s up?”

               Eodwulf shakes his head.

               “I just…wanted to make sure. We’re good, right? We’re still friends?” Eodwulf asks.

               “Yes, we’re still friends,” Aldric says, searching Eodwulf’s face. “We’ve been friends since the day we were born. We’ll be friends until the day we die.”

               Eodwulf hesitates, then nods.

               “Good,” he whispers.

               They start walking again. For a moment, they’re quiet.

               “You know, we might be friends even after we die. I mean, you’re going to get yourself killed first trying to fight some dragon or something, and since I’m getting a head start on learning magic, I’ll be pretty powerful. Powerful enough to bring you back from the dead,” Aldric says.

               “Yes! I’ll be invincible!” Eodwulf cries, punching the air. “Forward unto adventure!”

               “No looking back!” Aldric cries.

               The rest of their walk home is filled with plans and hopes for their future adventuring.

 

               Over the next several days, Eodwulf and Aldric meet at the hideout to work through the book of magic. A lot of the first few chapters deals with the idea of where magic comes from within a person and finding the core of your power. Eodwulf rolls his eyes at this until two weeks after they start reading.

               Eodwulf is tossing rocks into the air in the clearing and trying to hit them with a stick. When he does, they go flinging into the woods. Aldric ignores him. He’s been focusing his mind and gesturing for the past half hour.

               “Give it up, Aldric. It’s not working,” Eodwulf says, hunting on the ground for another acceptable rock.

               “No, I’ve almost got it. I can feel it,” Aldric mutters. He takes a deep breath and begins again. He takes a pinch of phosphorus from the jar on the ground and moves his hands…and a globule of light pops into existence, floating in front of him. Aldric lets out a triumphant shout.

               “Eodwulf! Look! Look!” he cries. Eodwulf turns. The stick falls out of his hand.

               “Aldric…that’s…. you did a spell!” he says.

               “Watch!” Aldric concentrates and moves the ball of light over to Eodwulf. “I can move it! I can control it!”

               “That’s amazing!” Eodwulf shouts. “You’re going to be a wizard!”

               “I’m going to be a wizard!” Aldric shouts.

               He dismisses the dancing light and brings it back, practicing until he can do it every time without fail. By the end of the night, he can bring all four lights into existence and make them all move.

               Their walk home is lit by Aldric’s lights. Eodwulf watches them float between the trees with a wistful expression.

               “What’s it feel like? Casting magic?” he asks.

               “Amazing,” Aldric says. “It’s like…getting to use a muscle I always knew I had but never knew what to do with. Or like suddenly understanding a difficult math problem.”

               “Do you feel more powerful?” Eodwulf asks.

               “I don’t know…I guess,” Aldric says. He looks at Eodwulf carefully.

               “You want to do it too, don’t you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

               Eodwulf makes a face.

               “Nah, magic is your thing. You’re the wizard. I’m going to be a fighter,” he says.

               Aldric jogs few feet head, turning to walk backward. He sends his four balls of light spinning around Eodwulf’s head.

               “Do not lie to the wizard! You want to learn magic, too! I sense it!” he says in his most booming wizard’s voice. Eodwulf swats at the balls of light.

               “Cut it out!” he yells.

               Aldric laughs and sends the lights to dance around trees and weave around them as they walk.

               “Seriously, though. I’m sure you can do it. Then you can be a battle mage. It wouldn’t hurt for us both to know how to use magic,” he says. “I’ll help you.”

               “You really think so?” Eodwulf asks.

               “Yeah! It’ll be the best,” Aldric says, slinging an arm across Eodwulf’s shoulders. “We’ll be unstoppable.”

 

               Their daily studies continue. After that first one, Aldric picks up every spell the book describes with relative ease. Eodwulf, on the other hand, struggles at first.

               “It’s no use. I can’t cast,” Eodwulf groans, falling back onto the ground. Aldric frowns down at him.

               “You’re just not concentrating. You have to clear your mind and _focus_ ,” Aldric says.

               “That’s so _boring_ though,” Eodwulf complains, closing his eyes and tossing one arm across his face.

               Aldric sighs. He sits down next to Eodwulf, crossing his legs.

               “Come on, sit up,” he says. Eodwulf opens his eyes and looks at him.

               “Up, up, up!” Aldric insists, shoving him for emphasis.

               Eodwulf sits up and mirrors Aldric, making a face at him. Aldric ignores him entirely, sitting up straight, hands on his knees.

               “Okay. Now breathe with me, all right? In…and out,” Aldric says.

               “This is stupid,” Eodwulf mutters.

               “Just try it. In…and out,” Aldric controls his voice, making it stay gentle. After a moment, Eodwulf falls into the rhythm.

               “Close your eyes,” Aldric says. “Picture the lights. You know mine, what they look like. Just imagine them, but inside your chest. That’s where they’re coming from. Just think about what they look like, how they move. Just one big globule of light.”

               Eodwulf bites his tongue on the jokes he wants to make. Something about Aldric’s voice is serious and firm, even in its calmness. Like when he’s reading out loud. Eodwulf takes deep breaths and pulls the image of the lights into his mind’s eye. He imagines Aldric casting the dancing lights, then imagines it’s him. He zeroes in on the floating ball.

               “Now very carefully, take a bit of phosphorus and pull the light from your chest and onto your fingers, like this,” Aldric’s voice is so soft. Eodwulf opens his eyes and mimics Aldric’s movements. A globule of light appears above his fingertips with a small _pop_. Eodwulf’s mouth falls open, his face illuminated by the ball of light _he created_. He wills the ball to move to the left, and it does as he commands. He moves it back to the center. Yeah, this is really his magic.

               “I…I did it,” he whispers. He looks up at Aldric, who is smiling wide enough to crack his face.

               “I knew you could do it!” he says excitedly. “You’re a caster, too!”

               “I’m a caster!” Eodwulf repeats.

 

               The winter is filled with magic—dancing lights and minor illusions and mage hands. They prank each other and try to make up tricks with their new skills, arcing rays of frost across the trees and starting small campfires with fire bolts.

               Aldric and Eodwulf plan new adventures. They plot ways to get into the Soltryce Academy and hone their skills. Eodwulf wants to practice dueling and battle magic while Aldric just wants to learn all he can about magical theory. Maybe he can even invent his own spells.

               However, they keep their magic training a secret. Neither of them performs in front of their parents or anyone else. They practice together all through the winter until the Spring Festival.

 

               “Are you ready?” Aldric asks Eodwulf, bouncing nervously.

               “I still think I should do the destroying,” Eodwulf grumbles.

               “I’m a better shot than you with firebolt and you’re better at the creating earth thing,” Aldric says with a shrug. “We’ve been over this.”

               “Yeah…I guess,” Eodwulf says.

               Their turn comes faster than they’re ready for. It doesn’t matter that they’ve been practicing for months. It all comes down to this. They look at each other and nod, walking up onto the stage.

               Their plan, back around midwinter, was this: They would reveal that they were learning magic during the talent show during the Spring Festival. Usually, it’s people singing or performing dance routines or plays or old Frau Mayer who always arranges flowers for some reason. Performing feats of magic would definitely win them something. No one would ever see it coming.

               Eodwulf takes a deep breath to focus himself. He looks at Aldric, who nods. Eodwulf pulls clay from the earth itself and molds ten birds. He sends them into the air, twirling and flapping their wings. The people of Blumenthal gasp and cheer. Eodwulf makes a show of sending the birds flying over the crowd, then brings them all back to make a semi-circle just behind him.

               With a loud shout, Eodwulf sends one of his birds high up into the air.

               Aldric takes aim, pointing one finger at the bird. He lets loose a fire bolt. The bird explodes into dust. The crowd yells in excitement.

               With a wicked grin, Eodwulf sends another bird up into the air. Aldric fires off another bolt. Three birds get three shots in succession, each one aiming true.

               Eodwulf sends two more birds flying up, making them circle Aldric. Aldric spins, taking out each in turn.

               The next two birds sail in two different directions. Aldric points one hand in front of him and one behind and take them both out at the same time.

               Eodwulf sends the last bird flying high into the air, then dive-bombs Aldric. Aldric calmly points and holds, waiting until the last possible moment to blow the clay bird into dust.

               The applause is thundering as the two boys take their bows, grinning ear to ear.

               As they exit the stage, they are swarmed by people. Aldric and Eodwulf are pushed apart.

               “Aldric, you were amazing! Those fire bolts were dead on!”

               “Since when can you do any of that?”

               “You truly have a gift, Aldric. You should be at Soltryce Academy!”

               “We should take up a collection. Imagine! Such a gifted youth right under our noses!”

               Aldric catches sight of Eodwulf’s face dropping, thunderheads rolling across his features. He realizes no one is telling Eodwulf any of these things. He starts to push his way through the crowd when strange, almost ghostly music starts. Everyone turns back toward the stage.

               Astrid takes the first pose of a ballet piece, a full orchestra coming from nowhere anyone can see. She begins to dance. Aldric is immediately entranced by her graceful movements. She’s dressed in blue, the material floating gracefully around her.

               She pauses in her dance, bowing her head. She makes a few gestures Aldric recognizes as a minor illusion. A second Astrid appears next to her. They curtsy to each other and the dance becomes a duet. Her double mirrors her movements, dancing in perfect unison.

               Aldric can’t take his eyes off her.

               When the music and the spells end, Eodwulf is nowhere to be seen.

              

               “So that’s it. We’ve been practicing in secret since Autumn,” Aldric finishes. His parents beam at him.

               “We’re so proud of both of you,” Una says. “I always knew you were clever.”

               “And that Astrid, too. All three of you are pretty talented,” Leofric adds.

               “I had no idea she was studying, too,” Aldric says. “That was a good performance she did. I think it was prestidigitation for the music, and minor illusion for the duplicate. I really want to ask her about it, but I didn’t get a chance.”

               “Whatever it was, it was amazing,” Leofric says.

               There’s a knock at the door. Una opens it to find Eodwulf’s parents, worried looks on their faces. They speak in hushed tones for a moment, then Una closes the door. She turns back to her husband and son, biting her lip.

               “Eodwulf is missing,” she says.

               “That boy is always running off,” Leofric says, but Una shakes her head.

               “He packed his things this time,” she says.

               Aldric is standing—when did he stand? His heart is racing.

               “Can I go after him?” he asks. “I think I know where he might be.”

               Una and Leofric look at each other, then at Aldric.

               “Are you sure?” Una asks gently. “He might not want to be found.”

               “Yes, he does. Please,” Aldric insists.

               “Look at him, Una. He’s going to go whether we give him permission or not,” Leofric says. He stands and walks over to Aldric. “Go. But be careful.”

               “Thank you, Papa,” Aldric says. He bolts out the door and into the night.

              

               It’s late when Aldric pushes open the door of the _Lungo Drom_ , the inn on the highway. There are a few traveler groups huddled around tables. Aldric looks around. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Eodwulf sitting at a corner table, a bag at his side, chin in his hands.

               Aldric takes a few deep breaths and walks over to the table. He slides into the seat across from Eodwulf.

               “Hey,” he says.

               Eodwulf doesn’t look at him.

               “Go home, Aldric,” he says, voice hard.

               “Come with me,” Aldric counters.

               “No.” Eodwulf spits the word out. “I’m never going back to that stupid town.”

               “Why not?” Aldric asks.

               Eodwulf finally looks at him, his eyes almost black with anger.

               “You would have to ask, wouldn’t you? You have no idea. That town is great for you. Everoyne loves you, Aldric. Everoyne’s so excited for you and your future. All those idiots. But it’s not like that for me. No one cares what happens to me. I’m never going to make anything on my own. I’ve heard them talking about it—even my parents. They think I’ll never be worth anything. The only thing anyone thinks I have going for me is that I’m…I’m _your friend_ ,” he says.

               Aldric watches him for several moments.

               “I didn’t ask for any of that,” he says in a quiet voice. “I’ve never tried to get attention or make people ignore you. I never meant for anyone to think of you like that.”

               “Of course you don’t. I know that. You’re just _naturally that good_. You’re always so obedient and well-mannered. People just naturally like you. You’re not like me. Always getting into trouble and making messes. No wonder they don’t want to send me to Soltryce,” Eodwulf says, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin on them. “Go back to town and let them send you to school. They’ll probably love you there, too. Just forget I exist.”

               “ _No_ ,” Aldric bangs the flat of his hand on the table. Eodwulf looks up in alarm. “I’m not going without you! That’s the plan, right? Go to Soltryce, become powerful casters, then go on our adventures? It’s no good without you.”

               “ _Why do you care?_ ” Eodwulf is almost shouting. A group of dwarves is staring at the two boys, but they don’t notice.

               “Because you’re my best friend, stupid,” Aldric says. “And yeah, you’re always getting into trouble and doing crazy things like running off in the middle of the night. But one of us has to. That’s why we’re friends. I wouldn’t even have had a chance to do what we did today if it wasn’t for you finding that book. I certainly wouldn’t have gone wandering up here where I could find it. I like you just the way you are, and I’ll be damned if they send me to that school without you. I won’t go unless they send you, too. And if you run, I’ll run with you.”

               Eodwulf stares at him, mouth open.

               “You really mean that, don’t you?” he says after a moment.

               Aldric sits back down, running his hands through his hair.

               “I do,” he says. “We have a plan, and I’m going to stick to it. No looking back, remember?”

               Eodwulf shakes his head.

               “I’m not looking back. But you…you should. You have a whole future ahead of you. They’re going to send you to school and you’ll be amazing. I’ll figure something out. I always do,” he says. “Go home, Aldric.”

               “I’m not leaving without you,” Aldric insists. “What’s the point of a future without you in it?”

               Eodwulf stares at him. Aldric leans back in his chair, crossing his arms.

               “So what’s it going to be, ‘Wulf? It’s your call. Are we going home or are we setting out on our world-traveling adventure tonight?” he asks.

               Eodwulf looks down at the table, then back up at Aldric.

               “Let’s go home,” he says, voice very quiet.

               “All right,” Aldric says. He stands, holding out his hand. “Let’s go.”

               Eodwulf takes his hand, letting his friend pull him from his seat and into a quick embrace. They both walk out of the inn together, starting the long walk home.

               “Hey, uh, thanks for coming after me,” Eodwulf says after a while, shoving his hands in his pockets.

               “You keep doing this…you know you’re supposed to tell me, right? I’m going with you when you go, whether you like it or not. You may as well let me know,” Aldric says. “It’s going to get really annoying to have to come hunt you down every time.”

               “Yeah…well…” Eodwulf shrugs. “I thought you saw me go back at the festival.”

               Aldric starts to ask him what he means, but stops, feeling his ears heat up.

               “I…got distracted,” he says.

               “By what?” Eodwulf asks.

               “J-just another performance,” Aldric says. In his mind’s eye, Astrid twirls gracefully in a cloud of blue gauze. He feels the blush spread across his face. Just as he thanks whatever gods are watching out for him that it’s dark, Eodwulf snaps a globule of light into existence, his grinning face lit up in the sudden illumination.

               “It was a _girl_ , wasn’t it? Who was it?” he asks.

               “Shut up! You don’t know that,” Aldric says.

               “Aldric, you’re the color of a tomato. _Who_?” Eodwulf pokes him in the ribs.   

               “You know what? Maybe you should go hang out at that inn. I’ll just say I never found you,” Aldric says.

               “I’ll get you to tell me,” Eodwulf warns. “You can’t hide from me.”

               Aldric takes off into a run.

               “You have to catch me first!” he shouts behind him. He hears Eodwulf’s shout of laughter, then the taller boy’s footsteps pounding the ground as he quickly gains. Aldric pushes faster, hanging on to his lead. For a few minutes, he thinks he’s going to keep ahead, but Eodwulf dives and tackles him, knocking him off the road. They roll down the grassy hill shouting and wrestling until Aldric finally surrenders, laying back in the grass and gasping for air.

               “This is why…I’m the wizard…and you’re the fighter…” he pants.

               Eodwulf laughs.

               “You didn’t do too bad,” he says. “I think I might have a black eye tomorrow. No one is ever going to believe that you gave it to me, though.”

               “Shut up,” Aldric mumbles.

               Eodwulf laughs harder, laying back on the ground next to Aldric. For a few moments, they stay like that. Aldric turns to Eodwulf.

               “It was Astrid,” he says finally. “She’s…she’s a caster, too. She was amazing.”

               “What, really? Astrid? Why doesn’t that surprise me? Always wants to one-up us.” Eodwulf shakes his head.

               “You know what would be really cool? Three casters in our adventuring party,” Aldric says.

               “No way, forget it. Not her,” Eodwulf says, shaking his head. “Just you and me, Aldric.”

               “Really? Just the two of us?” Aldric raises his eyebrows.

               “Yeah! We don’t need anyone else. Sure, we’ll have whirlwind romances in the towns we save. That’s only sensible. But beyond that, forget it. It’ll be just us. We’ll be a pair of wandering vagabonds, searching for glory and riches and honor!” Eodwulf emphasizes his grandiose vision with a wave of his hand.

               “Glory and riches and honor, huh?” Aldric repeats, grinning.

               “Forward unto adventure!” Eodwulf yells, punching both fists in the air.

               Aldric laughs. Eodwulf gives him a wounded look.

               “Aldric. _Forward unto adventure,”_ he repeats pointedly.

               “No looking back,” Aldric says.

               “No looking back,” Eodwulf agrees with a sigh, turning his eyes up to the star-filled sky. He smiles. It’s a softer smile than his usual wicked grin. This time, it does reach his eyes. For the first time in a while, Aldric realizes that he finally looks at peace.

 

               It’s almost summer when Leofric pulls Aldric out of class with a brief word to Herr Sommer that Aldric can’t quite hear. Whatever he says, Herr Sommer nods with an approving face, giving Aldric a smile as he stands to follow his father.

               “What’s wrong, Papa?” he asks, once they’re outside.

               “Nothing is wrong. In fact, things may just be right. You have a visitor,” Leofric says.

               “A visitor?” Aldric questions, frowning. Everyone he knows lives in town. Who would visit him that couldn’t wait until after school?

               “From Soltryce Academy,” Leofric clarifies, smiling.

               Aldric stops dead, his jaw dropping.

               “From Soltryce Academy?” he repeats.

               “Have I raised a son or a parrot? They’re under the impression that you’re a very clever boy,” Leofric says.

               Aldric blinks, then runs a few steps to catch up with his father.

               “But how do they know about me?” he asks.

               “That’s a very good question. You can ask him yourself,” Leofric says.

               Aldric swallows hard. He’s suddenly very nervous. Leofric glances at him.

               “You know we’re so proud of you, no matter what happens, right?” he says gently. “You’ve been talking about learning magic your whole life. I don’t know a damn thing about it, but somehow, you figured it out. All on your own. That’s amazing. I think the world is shaping you into something important, Aldric.”

               “I don’t know if I want to be important,” Aldric says. “I’m just me.”

               “I think just being you will be just fine,” Leofric says. “I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you.”

               Aldric ducks his head, but he smiles. 

              

               The man from Soltryce is younger than Aldric had imagined him. He’d thought of ancient, stuffy professors in heavy robes, not a bright-eyed half elf in traveling clothes and a black cloak with a Soltryce pin. The half elf is sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in his hands. Una’s eyes brighten when Aldric and Leofric walk into the room.

               “Here he is,” she says, motioning for Aldric to sit down.

               Aldric does so, glancing at both of his parents before focusing his attention on the half-elf.

               “Good afternoon, Aldric,” the half-elf says. His Zemnian is heavily accented, but still somehow manages to be pleasantly musical. “My name is Rian, representing Soltryce Academy. We have heard interesting things about you.”

               “Good afternoon, Herr Rian,” Aldric says weakly. He doesn’t know what to say to the rest. He wants to ask how they knew to find him, but he doesn’t want to offend this stranger.

               “I’m to understand that you were able to repeatedly cast a fire bold cantrip with steady strength and accuracy for a festival trick. Is that true?” Rian asks.

               “Y-yes,” Aldric says.

               “Your mother says no one teaches magic here. How were you able to learn this cantrip?” Rian asks, folding his hands on the table.

               Aldric considers him for a moment. Is he in trouble? He thinks of the book hidden in the forest. They looked for a name written in it, but perhaps they should have done more to find its owner.

               “We--that is, my friend and I--found a discarded book which describes the basics of casting. I’ve always been a quick study from books,” he says carefully. “I was able to discern some of the basic concepts and was able to complete some spells from the book.”

               “Spells?” The half elf tilts his head. “More than one?”  

               “Yes, I can easily cast fire bolt, dancing lights, and mage hand, Aldric says, lifting his chin proudly. “There are other spells I’m learning, but those are the ones I am best at.”

               “Show me,” Rian says.

               Aldric hesitates, glancing at his parents again. They are both watching closely. He takes a deep breath and summons his dancing lights, sending them floating lazily around the room. He directs them for a moment, then brings them together in the form of a small person standing on the kitchen table. The person gives the half elf a bow, then disappears.

               “Good. Another?” Rian says, expression never changing.

               Aldric glances around, then sends a mage hand to pick up the tea pot from the counter and float it carefully to the table, where he tops off Rian’s cup. He sends the tea pot back to its place and dismisses the mage hand.

               “Excellent control. And the fire bolt?” Rian says.

               “Shouldn’t we go outside?” Aldric asks, glancing at his parents once again.

               “So far, you have demonstrated control over your magic. If you do as well with this one, you have nothing to worry about,” Rian replies mildly.

               Aldric takes a moment to breathe, then turns and points at the fireplace, sending a fire bolt to set the wood aflame.

               “These are cantrips, not spells,” Rian says.

               “I…” Aldric stammers, not sure how to respond. His mind races. Is that bad? Was that wrong? What else does he know well enough to prove himself?

               “You will learn the difference, should you attend our academy. You have passed my test, Aldric Ermendrud. A place at Soltryce is yours, should you choose to attend,” Rian says, holding out a heavy parchment envelope sealed with blue wax.

               Aldric’s knees turn to water. Soltryce Academy! It’s finally happening! He reaches for the envelope, but pauses.

               “Wait…I…I can’t afford the tuition,” Aldric says softly.

               “It will be taken care of. At Soltryce, we pride ourselves in finding talent that would otherwise be overlooked. That is why I’m here today,” Rian replies.

               Aldric takes the envelope. The parchment doesn’t seem real. It all feels like a dream. He runs his thumb over the seal bearing the crest of Soltryce Academy. He turns the envelope over and looks at his own name, written in a flowing, yet somehow heavy script. He touches the indents of the letters lightly with his fingertips.

               A knot in his stomach, Aldric sets the envelope on the table, unopened.

               “This…this is a dream come true,” he says. “But I…I can’t attend. Not alone.”

               “What?” Rian asks, golden eyes widening in surprise—the first change of expression Aldric has seen.

               Aldric hears his mother gasp slightly, and turns to look at her.

               “I’m sorry, but I made a promise. I’m not going without Eodwulf. We’ll find our own way there, or elsewhere. But I’m not going without him,” he says.

               “Aldric, think very carefully about what you’re saying,” Leofric says quietly. “You may never get this opportunity again.”

               His heart is beating _so loud_. Surely everyone can hear it. But Aldric nods, keeping his movements steady, locking eyes with his father.

               “I know. But I made a promise,” he says again.

               “Loyalty is an important trait,” Rian says. Father and son turn back toward their guest.

               “I admire your courage, young Aldric. Would it soothe your concerns if I were to tell you that I bear a similar invitation for one Eodwulf Hahn…as well as an Astrid Engel?” the half elf asks.

               “What?” Aldric gasps. “Truly?”

               “Truly,” Rian confirms with a smile. “It is rare enough that one such as yourself should appear, but for three gifted youths to blossom in the same town? To choose between the three of you would be a crime.”

               Aldric stares—he knows it’s impolite, but he can’t help it. Eodwulf is being invited, too. The two of them have been selected to go to Soltryce together. _This is it_.

               “Do you accept my offer, now that we’ve discussed your terms?” Rian is making fun of him, just a little, but Aldric doesn’t care.

               “Yes, I do. I would be glad to attend,” he says.

               “Excellent. My superiors will be delighted. Further instructions are enclosed in that envelope. We look forward to you beginning in the fall semester,” Rian says, smiling.

               “Thank you,” Aldric says, his chest swelling with pride and excitement. “So very much.”

 

               Aldric wanders around the big, old tree, running his hand along the bark. He looks at the sloppy, uneven letters Eodwulf had carved so long ago. _Forward unto adventure and no looking back!_ He traces the words, smiling to himself as he looks up into the tree.

               “Weird, isn’t it? How we’re not gonna see this place again…at least not for a long time,” Eodwulf says, approaching Aldric. He turns.

               “Yeah…I can’t believe it. Soltryce Academy,” Aldric says, shaking his head. “I mean, we talked about it all the time, but I never thought…”

               “Oh, come on. We all knew you’d get in,” Eodwulf says, leaning on the tree with a grin. “If anyone should be surprised, it’s me.”

               “I knew you’d get in,” Aldric says.

               “Aldric…you didn’t…you didn’t do anything, did you?” Eodwulf says, his grin fading.

               “What do you mean?” Aldric asks.

               “You didn’t…I didn’t just get in because of you, did I?” Eodwulf asks. “I did this myself, right?”

               “Of course you did. I didn’t do anything,” Aldric says.

               They’d never talked about it before. Neither of them had discussed their experience with Rian. They’d compared letters and instructions and made plans together. They would be rooming together when they reached Rexxentrum in the next few days, but after the first few weeks, they’d likely be sorted into different classes based on their magical abilities.

               Eodwulf narrows his eyes at Aldric.

               “Really?” he asks, voice suspicious.

               “I won’t lie, I was ready to. But they already had a letter for you. I didn’t have to do anything,” Aldric says, holding his hands up. “You got in all on your own.”

               Eodwulf relaxes.

               “Good,” he says, nodding to himself. “Good. I’m ready to go, you know? I’m ready to leave this place behind. It’s going to be different in Rexxentrum. It’s going to be good.”

               Aldric bites his tongue on his nerves. Blumenthal is still home to him. He’s not ready to say goodbye forever. Not the way Eodwulf is. But at the same time, he’s excited to see Rexxentrum, and to see Soltryce and start his classes. He’s excited about what he’ll be able to do with his magic as he learns more about it. He’s going to make everything better for his parents, and amazing for him.

               “It will be good,” he agrees. “We’re well on our way to the first step in becoming great adventurers.”

               “We are, aren’t we?” Eodwulf grins—not his wolfish grin, but the true smile he’d worn the night of the festival. “It’s really happening, isn’t it?”

               “It is. We’re going to do great things, and it starts tomorrow,” Aldric says.

               Eodwulf takes a deep breath, looking around their hideout.

               “Tomorrow,” he says.

               Now Eodwulf is the one who looks nervous. Aldric grins, holding out his hand.

               “Forward unto adventure,” he says.

               Eodwulf grins back, clasping his hand tightly.

               “No looking back,” Eodwulf says.

               “No looking back,” Aldric repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is part one of three...I should have the next part up fairly quickly (if I don't get distracted by writing random one-offs..."Blue Eyes" and "Weight Training" both interrupted the writing of this part). It'll deal with Aldric and Eodwulf at Soltryce, and the introduction of Astrid to their group. 
> 
> I loved writing this a lot...I came up with it while listening to the song "Always Gold" by Radical Face...that kind of invented Eodwulf's character for me. I love that mess of a boy a whole lot. I'd been wanting to write Caleb's childhood anyway, and Eodwulf kind of led the way for me. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and I'll see you soon with another part!


End file.
